world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071614JackSleuthesRuby(ruby)
08:06 -- galimatiasArguria GA began pestering automatedContraption AC at 20:06 -- 08:06 GA: Huh.... hmmm..... hi? 08:07 AC: Oh hello... who might you be? 08:08 GA: I'm.. I'm terribly sorry for the... well... random message, but i managed to find this handle while investigating and... well... are you perhaps.... Ruby Clarent? THE Ruby clarent? 08:08 AC: Ahahahaha 08:08 AC: hahahaha 08:08 AC: howd you successfully guess that? 08:09 GA: Oh my, is this really you? 08:10 GA: Please do not troll me about the certainity of your identity, i don't think i could take another attempt at making fun of me. 08:11 AC: Nope I won't troll you. I am Ruby! But really who are you? 08:12 AC: Cause... I'll block ya if its some death threat again... Gah that gets annoying 08:12 GA: No no! Dear gandalf no no! 08:12 AC: Which Gandalf. white or grey? 08:13 GA: White of course. You see, i'm... I'm a huge fan of your work! 08:13 GA: Really! I'm an investigator and a scientist myself, your work on mechanics is simply amazing! 08:14 AC: Oh it's always pleasant to talk to a fan... 08:14 AC: Got anything specific you wanna ask me? 08:16 GA: N-No, Well, yes? I-I'm sorry it took me two years to find the right handle, you might understand the overwhelming feeling of surprise that currently makes me unable to come up with actually coherent questions. 08:17 AC: Wow you've been following my trail for quite some time... STALKER (im joking) 08:20 GA: W-Well, it's only because it took too long to figure out the right combination of words! I managed to deduce the initials via some old photos and blogs on the internet, i ran a word pairer and came up with 16,689 different combinations, so i started from the top. 08:25 AC: Haha. Well I guess I WON'T block you then. You seem nice enough... 08:26 GA: I would sure hope so, but you see, i had an important question to make. If i may? 08:26 AC: Sure thing Sleuth. Any question at all works 08:29 GA: You see, i found out about your work when investigating about human design, your mechs have a certain human factor that simply makes them that much deadlier, they.. they are intuitive, not unlike machines. I'm trying to... well.. fix a friend of mine, a creation of mine, i'm missing that human factor that you manage to imbue into every creation, i would be in your debt if you could tell me if ther 08:29 GA: e is some kind of ... technique... secret to it. 08:29 AC: Mmm... Ever thought about using your own mind? 08:29 AC: hint hint wink wink 08:31 GA: Tried to, if i'm to be honest, I can't seem to get it right, the last time i tried to made modifications it only ended up in rampancy, every version when i deviate from standars ends up like that. 08:33 AC: Hmm... did you try letting them go through their fit of rampancy? just their processor part leave the body unresponsive? 08:35 GA: It... it doesn't end well... i don't think it "Stops"... they just try to get bigger and bigger information pools, the one that got the farthest managed to break out from contaiment, shut down my workshop and tried to actively attack me. 08:36 GA: If it was, i don't think it's possible to do so without some kind of miraculous bio-integration. 08:56 AC: So how many AI's have you made? 08:57 AC: Or should I say tried making? 09:00 GA: The current one would be the fifth version, i'm afraid it's really time-consuming. 09:00 GA: Something noteworthy, apparently, the highest configuration of human tought and intelligence is like that of a woman, i can't say i'm surprised. 09:05 AC: Hmm... Mind giving me access to your work? I might be able to figure something out if I see what I'm working with... That's if you don't mind 09:06 GA: But of course, it would be an honor to do so, whoever it's a large file and i would like to set up a special server for it to not take five consecutive days or some ludicrous amount of time like that. 09:07 AC: Also thats wise but...what happens if you use a troll mind... i'm gonna take a note on that... But sure It would be no problem. I'm going on vacation and I really need to keep my mind smart 09:08 AC: Also 09:08 AC: Sleuth... 09:10 AC: You still havent given me a name 09:10 GA: OH! Right right! I'm Jack, it is a pleasure to meet you! 09:11 AC: Jack it is. Still too common you are Sleuth to me. 09:12 GA: Seems like a perfect name considering the lenght i went to get the handle. 09:13 GA: But yes, I shall set up the server at the earliest possible, i'll make sure to get it to you in a question of hours. 09:13 AC: Hah! Maybe I should make another personal handle and make this one public? 09:13 GA: That is not advisable, there are all kinds of crazy out there, i should know. 09:13 AC: o-O 09:14 AC: Yeah you are right. Maybe not. If you got any other friends who need help let me know! 09:14 AC: Later Sleuth! 09:14 GA: Like wise, it would be a pleasure to be at your disposition. 09:15 GA: See ya. 09:15 -- galimatiasArguria GA ceased pestering automatedContraption AC at 21:15 --